1. Technical Field
Embodiments pertain to operations in mobile and fixed-location computing systems and devices. Some embodiments relate to exchanging sensor information between multiple systems and devices.
2. Background Art
Many people interact with more than one computing device each day. Some of these devices are stationary or positioned at fixed locations, including desktop computers, workstations, personal data servers, and smart televisions. Some of these devices are mobile, including cellular telephones, tablet computers, Ultrabook computers, laptop computers, and music players.
Some of these platforms include any of various motion (or other) sensor mechanisms. However, due their size and weight, relatively stationary computer platforms, and even some relatively large mobile platforms, are not easy to rotate or linearly move to exploit motion sensor functionality. Still other platforms may lack motion sensor functionality altogether. Nevertheless, there is a growing trend of users wanting to use motion sensing for interfacing with applications which run on such platforms.